¿Te conozco?
by Iremione
Summary: Una dulce historia de Draco Y Herms... porque a veces tu infancia es mucho mas complicada de lo que creias... y de lo que desearías.
1. Default Chapter

Vale, y comienzan los fics de una de las parejas que más me motivan, ilusionan, inspiran... ¡ay!, es que son tan distintos.... la noche y el día, el bien y el mal.... y los dos son endiabladamente inteligentes.... hummm me encanta esta pareja.  
  
Por todo ello le agradezco a Johanne Rowling el haberlos creado, y aunque siento que al final de los libros, sus parejas me decepcionarán.... no me importa, al menos tenemos la oportunidad de expresar lo que nosotros desearíamos. Por todo eso le dedico esta historia a esa gran mujer, que nunca la leerá y que probablemente preferiría que yo no la hubiese escrito, pero que de cualquier forma no puede evitar que la adore....  
  
Ya no me lío mas. Es obvio, que esto es un Draco/ Herms, con ligero D/G y Hm/H, pero solo al final. El principio es dulce, muy dulce... ¡y es que estoy en una fase romanticona! En fin, espero que guste...  
  
¡Casi se me olvida! Tranquila, Diel, el fic de Sirius está por llegar... por llegar...  
¿TE CONOZCO?  
  
Draco miró a la izquierda y a la derecha antes de echar a correr.  
  
Papá y mamá dormían, y él tenía los bolsillos llenos de monedas muggles.  
  
Caminó un poco por la arena húmeda de la playa, disfrutando el golpeteo suave de las olas en sus pequeños pies. El sol picaba con fuerza, y realmente era de agradecer el hechizo que su madre había puesto sobre el para que el sol no quemase su delicada piel.  
  
Recogió una hermosa concha del agua. Tenía matices verdes nacarados, y era especialmente suave.  
  
Guardó la concha en el bolsillo del pantalón y notó allí las monedas muggles y recordándole el motivo por el que había dejado la protección de la sombrilla  
  
Se puso a caminar de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia el puesto de helados que había cerca. No había mucha gente, pero después de todo tampoco había muchas personas en la playa.  
  
Había algunos adultos sentados en la barra, y una niña pequeña que miraba la lista de helados dubitativa.  
  
Draco la reconoció enseguida. Era la hija del matrimonio que estaba cerca de ellos. Papá los había mirado con desprecio desde que habían llegado, y Draco sabía perfectamente la razón: eran muggles.  
  
Draco se situó a su lado con aire de superioridad, y la niña lo examinó de arriba abajo curiosa.  
  
-Hola. Te he visto cuando llegaste.  
  
Draco miró de reojo los ojos marrones, dulces y grandes de la niña. Era muy morena, un efecto que el sol nunca producía en él. También su cabello era marrón, y tenía un aspecto esponjoso. Alborotado, habría dicho mamá.  
  
La niña vestía un bañador rojo, un color que realmente desagradaba a Draco. Pero, por algún motivo a ella le sentaba bien.  
  
Draco sonrió ligeramente.  
  
-Hola. ¿También vas a comprar?- preguntó.  
  
La niña asintió, enseñándole una moneda grande y plateada.  
  
-¿Sabes como funcionan estas monedas?-preguntó Draco- Es que yo no consigo entenderlas-  
  
La niña frunció el ceño  
  
-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó, extrañada.  
  
-Cinco, ¿porqué?  
  
-Yo también.... ¿y no sabes como se usan las monedas?  
  
Draco se molestó  
  
-¡Sé como funcionan "mis" monedas! Esto es dinero muggle y papá nunca me ha enseñado a manejarlo.  
  
-¿Dinero muggle? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres extranjero? ¿Y que es eso de "muggle"?  
  
-Es una historia muuuuy larga. ¿Quieres ayudarme?  
  
-Sí, claro... ¿qué helado quieres?  
  
Draco señaló el más grande, mostrándole las monedas a la niña. Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida.  
  
-¡Wow!, cuantas.... Mira, necesitas éstas.  
  
Draco sonrió y cogió las monedas que la niña había señalado y se encaminó al mostrador. De pronto dio la vuelta, hacia la dudosa niña.  
  
-¿Y tú? ¿Qué helado vas a tomar? Uno como el mío, ¿no?  
  
-Hummm.... no, no me llega- murmuró la niña, mirando su moneda tristemente.  
  
Draco miró el puñado que le sobraba, y luego a la niña.  
  
-¿Te llegará con esto?- preguntó, tendiéndole todas las monedas, de las que la niña cogió una.  
  
-Me llega con ésta-dijo, sonriendo esplendorosamente. Draco se convenció de que aquella sonrisa valía mucho más que la moneda, por muy muggle que la niña fuese.  
  
Los dos niños caminaban por el agua, con sus helados en las manos. Draco estaba algo colorado.  
  
-Tus papás deben ser muy ricos... tienen que serlo, para haberte dado tanto dinero.  
  
-¡Claro que lo son! Somos Malfoy, los Malfoy son ricos...  
  
-¡Oh!...-musitó la niña- a propósito, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
-Draco- contestó el niño, orgulloso.  
  
-¿Draco? Significa dragón, ¿no?  
  
-Sí. Seguro que no te gusta. A nadie le gusta, pero a mí sí.  
  
-A mí también. Es muy original, creo que puedo estar segura de que nunca conoceré a otro Dragón.  
  
-Seguro.... ¿te gustan los dragones?  
  
-Supongo que sí... si hubiese visto alguno. Pero no creo que esos sea posible.  
  
-Hum... supongo que no. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Te vas a reir. El mío tampoco es un nombre muy normal.  
  
-No me reiré. Te lo prometo.  
  
-Esta bien... Hermione. Sí, ya se que es un nombre horrible.  
  
-¡No es horrible! Es original, y muy bonito. Es el femenino de Hermes, que era el portador de sabiduría y conocimiento entre los dioses y los hombres...  
  
La niña miró a Draco llena de admiración.  
  
-Eres... la primera persona que conozco que sabe eso.  
  
-De todos, modos, si no te gusta, puedo llamarte de otro modo... ¿cómo te llaman tus amigos?  
  
-No tengo, pero supongo que si los tuviese me llamarían Herms, me gusta cómo suena.  
  
Draco sonrió, tocando ligeramente el brazo de Herms.  
  
-Entonces yo te llamaré Herms.  
  
Herms y Draco se habían sentado en las rocas, observando el mar batiente a sus pies.  
  
-¿Me vas a explicar lo de "muggle"?- preguntó la niña. Draco miró el horizonte, pensativo.  
  
-Es como... nosotros llamamos a la gente que no puede hacer magia.  
  
Herms no pareció sorprendida, simplemente miró el mar, como Draco.  
  
-Entonces, tú eres... ¿una especie de brujo?  
  
-Mago. Los chicos somos magos, las chicas, brujas.  
  
-Bruja...-susurró Hermione- ¿ y hay muchos como tú?  
  
-Bastantes.  
  
-Y yo no puedo ser bruja porque...  
  
-Porque tus padres no los son. Bueno, también están los "otros"  
  
-¿Quiénes?- preguntó ella, interesada.  
  
-Los hijos de muggles que pueden hacer magia. Papá los llama "sangre sucia" y los desprecia mucho más que a los muggles. No me gustaría que fueses una "sangre sucia"  
  
-¿Porqué los desprecia?  
  
-Dice que no son dignos... pero la verdad es que los "sangre sucia" suelen ser mas poderosos que los magos de sangre limpia. Solo hay que ver a Lily Potter...  
  
Hermione miró de nuevo sus pies. Eso no era nada justo.  
  
-¿Quién es Lily Potter?- preguntó  
  
-Una bruja muy poderosa, que dio su vida por su hijo hace algún tiempo... quizás algun dia te cuente toda la historia, pero es que es demasiado larga.  
  
-Y ella era una... sangre sucia.  
  
-Ahá.  
  
-Pues a mí me gustaría serlo también.  
  
-¿Porqué?- preguntó Draco, sorprendido- Te perseguirían, no te dejarían en paz...  
  
-Pero podría demostrar que valgo lo mismo que los demás y podría hacer magia... eso tiene que ser fabuloso.  
  
Draco no contestó. La verdad es que en el fondo él sí querría que ella fuese bruja... aunque solo fuese una "sangre sucia".  
  
-¿Tu puedes hacer magia?- preguntó la niña de improvisto.  
  
-No, no de momento. Cuando cumpla 11 años, me enviarán a un colegio, y al salir ya podré hacer hacer magia sin problemas.  
  
-Será divertido.  
  
-Mucho- confirmó el niño.  
  
-Me gustaría poder ir.  
  
-A mi también me gustaría que fueses- susurró Draco, finalmente. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada marrón de Herms, que sonreía radiantemente de nuevo. Draco sonrió y buscó algo en el bolsillo de los pantalones cortos, encontrando la hermosa concha nacarda, que Herms contempló maravillada.  
  
-Toma. Quiero que la guardes, para que me recuerdes. Quien sabe, quizá algún día nos reencontremos.  
  
La niña tomó la concha con sus manos, mirándola tristemente.  
  
-Yo no tengo nada que darte... a no ser...  
  
Hermione sonrió radiantemente y Draco consideró la cuenta mucho más que pagada, pero ella hizo algo más. Se inclinó hacia él y besó suavemente sus labios. Los labios de la niña, en contraste con los de Draco, eran cálidos. Y de pronto, el niño sintió que el rubor corría hasta sus mejillas.  
  
-¡HERMIONE!, ¡NOS VAMOS!- gritaba la señora Granger desde la orilla.  
  
La niña se puso en pie, y tras dedicarle una última sonrisa a Draco, corrió hasta su madre apretando la concha en su manito.  
  
Draco se quedó mirando los últimos rayos dorados que se metían tras el mar, hasta que su padre le llamó. Nunca la olvidaría. Nunca.  
  
*****Continuará*****  
  
Bueno.... ¿ que tal el primer capítulo? Espero sus sugerencias y preguntas. Hasta el próximo:  
  
Iremione 


	2. Y despues

Desde luego.... acabo de descubrir qué es lo que hay que hacer para recibir muchos reviews... ¡Draco y Hermione! Menos mal que esta pareja no me disgusta...(nada de nada!!)  
  
Antes de nada quisiera dar las gracias a todos los que han leído el primer capitulo, espero que este les guste mucho, aunque me temo que no ha podido cumplir lo que todo el mundo me pedía. La razón es muy lógica y se hará obvia en el tercer y último capítulo... lo sé, no se me entiende nada. Lo que quería decir es que sí he tenido que escribir D/G y H/Hm, sinceramente, me gustaría haber podido complaceros a todos, pero es que esas dos parejas me van a proporcionar algo que necesitaré en el último episodio, que publicaré dentro de muy poco, y estoy segura de que todos lo entenderéis. Ahí van las contestaciones personalizadas a los reviews:  
  
Frank Malfoy: ¿Son tuyos los dos reviews? Hum... Bueno, gracias, supongo.... Muy largo no es, desde luego, pero de todas formas es intenso, muejeje...  
  
Essya: Eh... gracias ti tambien...(¿es que nadie tiene preguntas?, que clarito que escribo, muejeje...)  
  
Meluchi: Ah... yo sabía que era dulce... empalagosa diria yo...en fin...  
  
Gabriela: Vale, que viva la imaginación... yo creo que todos los seres humanos son pequeños alguna vez, asi que..¿qué tiene de difícil imaginar a Hermy y Draco de peques?  
  
Silvy-Akisuke: Y dale... en fin, ya veras si se reconocen o no... ¡de eso se trata la historia!  
  
Vicu-Malfoy: ¡Eso! ¡Muerte a Ron! (vale, vale, aclaro: solo si se atreve a tocar a Hermy) Pos te equivocas, Draco no olvida, lo prometio, y al parecer era mas cumplidor de pequeño...  
  
Hermione Riddle Malfoy: vaya un nick...bueno, que la iba a seguir no era ningun secreto, ¿no? Y.. reservate los pañuelos para el ultimo capi...  
  
CurlsofGold: ¡Por fin alguien se da cuenta! ( o se atreve a decirlo, hummm..) premio pa ti. El peor defecto que tiene para mi este fic, es la madurez de los niños, como tu dices. Pero...¡Son Hermy y Draco! No se nota, je, je, je...  
  
Herm Granger: no entiendo eso de los pelos... pero ¡gracias!  
  
Hatsue: Y viva la originalidad...  
  
Karolyna Silver: ¡Vaya, tu por aquí! Que extraño...je, je, je... Pos como ves, te equivocabas... muejeje... en prinipio iba a dedicarte el capitulo, pero... bueno, hay una pequeña razon para que no lo haga ¡ya la veras! Mejor te dedico el tercero, que seguro que te gusta mas... Bueno, por fin alguien con preguntas inteligentes, mira que te explico: Draco, con 5 años, sabe lo minimo sobre magia, lo justo y esencial. Su padre aun no le ha enseñado esos valores ridículos en contra de la sangre sucia, y por lo tanto es un niño normal y corriente. No se si conoces niños de 5 años, pero es muy difícil mantenerles la boca cerradita, y de todos modos, a un niño que dice que es mago solo le puede hacer caso otro niño, ¿no? Los Malfoy son ( a su pesar) terriblemente famosos, son ricos, y con fama de mortífagos. Si les interesa mantener su privacidad, que remedio mas que ir a sitios donde no les conozcan, ¿no? Te gustó el beso, ¿eh?, bueno... pues lo de los labios frios se lo robé a una de msi escritoras favoritas, no se si la conoces...  
  
Mayumi: ¿Te parece suficientemente pronto? Huy, que poco me conoce Hatsue... tranquila, que aquí habra matanza muy pronto. Si hubieses oido hablar de mi (es obvio que no) sabrías que me encanta asesinar a los personajes de HP, especialmente al prota... je, je, je... Si conservase esa faceta tierna de mayorcito...¿quien seria el malvado mas sexy de toda la historia?  
  
Nany: Aquí esta la continuacion, impaciente...  
  
DarkHermG: ¿por qué sera que todo el mundo aguanta mas los H/Hm? Hummm... Como ya dije, lo siento, pero si he tenido que hacer esas parejas...  
  
Arlc: ¡ey! No destroces mis argumentos.... Draco si ve la concha, pero no la reconoce por eso... es mas tierno... y no la usa de broche (afortunadamente, sino, ¡no la veria!)  
  
Ginny de Potter: Uirggg.. junto con Hermione Weasley un nombre que yo nunca usaría...¿quien no se imagina a Draco? Tiene que ser monísimo...  
  
Vale, creo que eso es todo... (¿Dónde estas, Diel?, sniff...)¡Que lo paseis bien!  
  
¿TE CONOZCO?  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Draco caminaba por el estrecho pasillo seguido por ese par de idiotas a los que acababa de conocer.  
  
No había mucha luz, y el traqueteo del tren era mareante. Pero lo que más rabia le daba era que ese estúpido de Potter le había rechazado... bueno, ya tendría tiempo de vengarse... mucho tiempo.  
  
Al doblar la esquina sucedieron varias cosas al mismo tiempo: chocó con otra persona, hubo un virazo especialmente violento y se fue la luz.  
  
Draco estuvo en el suelo, sobre la otra persona unos segundos que le parecieron eternos. Respiraba agitadamente, al igual que la persona bajo él, y apenas si podía oír los gruñidos de sus guardaespaldas, que le buscaban a tientas.  
  
Cuando volvió la luz, Draco se puso en pie de un salto, colocándose bien la túnica, mientras Crabbe y Goyle ayudaban a ponerse en pie a una chica delgada y morena, de aspecto maltrecho.  
  
-A ver si miras por donde andas, estúpida- gruñó Draco, sin siquiera darle una mirada. La chica se quedó mirando para él boquiabierta.  
  
-¡¿Qué!?- exclamó con voz aguda.  
  
-Que a ver si m...  
  
-Eso lo he oído, pero... ¡si ha sido culpa tuya! ¡Tú tenías que mirar por donde andas! Yo ni siquiera iba a girar la esquina.  
  
Draco se ruborizó ligeramente por la altanería de la muchacha. La miró por encima del hombro despectivamente y dos palabras acudieron a su mente: "sangre sucia"  
  
-Como la hayas roto te vas a enterar- gruño la chica, sacando algo del cuello de su túnica: una hermosa concha de color verde nacarado, prendida a una cadena de plata. Estaba intacta. La chica la acarició suavemente y la guardó de nuevo. Luego furiosa, miró a Draco.  
  
-A ver... ¿se puede saber quien eres?  
  
Draco parpadeó mucho.  
  
-Herms...- susurró suavemente.  
  
Era ella, no había duda. Habían pasado seis años, él había cambiado mucho, pero ella estaba exactamente igual.... el mismo cabello esponjoso, tez morena, y aquellos ojos... estaban llenos de furia, pero eran los ojos marrones de Herms.  
  
-¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído.  
  
-Mi nombre es... Malfoy.- gruñó el rubio, antes de darse la vuelta y huir, seguido de sus guardaespaldas.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿de qué le sonaba ese nombre? Y ese cabello, esos ojos... ¿no podría ser...?  
  
No, era imposible. Draco era dulce y agradable. Este otro chico era simplemente odioso.  
  
***  
  
Draco estaba sentado en la orilla del Lago Negro. Ginny había ido a buscar un par de cervezas, y el resto de la pandilla de Potter estaba reunida no muy lejos de él.  
  
-¡Draco!-gritó Weasley-¿vienes? Vamos a jugar al snap explosivo.  
  
Draco negó lentamente con la cabeza, mirando al Lago y pensando como era posible semejante cambio de actitud. De odiarse con fervor y desear ver al otro grupo terriblemente torturados, a ser los amigos fieles que ahora eran... ¿cómo era posible? Y le dolía averiguar que tras esa misteriosa amistad solo se escondía el nombre de una chica...la líder indiscutible del grupo más extraño de todo Hogwarts.  
  
Pero eso llegaba a su fin. La fiesta de graduación había terminado. Como no, Hermione Granger había recibido las mejores calificaciones de los últimos 40 años. Y al día siguiente Gryffindor recibiría la copa de las casas por 7º año consecutivo. Black seguiría (sorprendentemente) en su puesto de profesor de Defensa para el siguiente curso. Draco meditaba si la alegría que ahora vivía se desvanecería al salir de la escuela, al enfrentarse a la realidad.  
  
Ginny volvió con las cervezas y se sentó a su lado, tras besarle suavemente en los labios. Draco no se movió, pero Ginny parecía inquieta.  
  
-Puedes ir con ellos, Gin. - murmuró Draco  
  
-¿Seguro que no te importa?  
  
-No Dentro de poco te quedarás sola aquí. Disfruta mientras aún están.  
  
-¿Porqué no vienes?- preguntó la chica suavemente.  
  
-Prefiero estar solo un rato. Anda, vete.  
  
La chica dudó, pero se puso en pie y corrió hasta el ruidoso grupo. Al cabo de un rato, Draco notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que prefiero estar solo, Gin.  
  
-No soy Ginny- contestó la chica a la que Draco reconoció sin necesidad de darse la vuelta.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- gruñó.  
  
-Quiero que te unas a nosotros. Quien sabe cuando podremos volver a estar juntos. Ten en cuenta que la preparación como aurores nos tendrá ocupados a Harry y a mí durante tres años. Y tú. bueno, creo que tu trabajo será el más peligroso de todos.-Draco sonrió irónicamente.  
  
-Tal vez. Pero nací para ser mortifago, y como tal en algo tengo que ayudaros. Como Severus hace.  
  
Hermione asintió lentamente, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.  
  
Los dos miraron al lago por largo rato, en la misma postura. El sol se había puesto hace rato, y una hermosa luna llena brillaba en el cielo.  
  
-Tú. no naciste para ser un mortífago. La gente no "nace", sus actos hablan por ellos y deciden lo que será su vida. Tú has escogido nuestro bando voluntariamente, nunca serás un mortífago por completo. Tú lo has dicho, eres como Severus, y Severus no es un asesino.  
  
-No me digas eso. No me des esperanzas.Quizá algún día, dentro de muchos años, nos reunamos todos de nuevo, y nos riamos de estos temores, pero ahora. Déjame seguir sufriendo. Es lo único que me mantiene en pie.  
  
Hermione dejó caer una lágrima rebelde, mientras acariciaba el rostro adulto, serio, de Draco.  
  
-¿Sabes? Una vez. hace mucho tiempo. le dije algo a un niño que. bueno, que no ha sido verdad.- murmuró la chica apretando fuertemente en su mano una concha verde.-Hace años conocí a un niño. muy dulce, que tenía un nombre muy extraño, y yo le dije que nunca conocería a alguien con un nombre con el suyo. Pero me equivoqué, porque te conocí. a ti. Durante años negué lo obvio. No quería creer que podría ser verdad, que tenía que ser verdad. Eran tantas las coincidencias. pero ¡tan obvias las diferencias! Malfoy no podía ser Draco. No podía.  
  
-Y no lo era.- susurró Draco- el chico de la escuela sólo es otro representante de la familia Malfoy.  
  
-Así es. Así me esforcé en verlo, hasta que tú empezaste a luchar por Draco, por ti mismo, por lo que eras y no por lo que representabas. Entonces era obvio "quien eras tú". pero era demasiado tarde para "nosotros".  
  
-Tú ya estabas con Potter.  
  
-Y tú con Ginny. Yo no podría dejarle ahora, le partiría el corazón, y tampoco podría hacerle esto a Ginny, no me atrevo.  
  
-No debemos atrevernos. Potter sabrá protegerte. sangre sucia, yo.  
  
-¡Oh, Draco! ¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme así?  
  
-Escúchame Herms.-Draco sujetó a Hermione por los hombros, y la miró intensamente con sus profundos ojos grises- Harry puede hacer lo que yo no: él puede darte una vida tranquila y feliz. Conmigo sólo sufrirías. Tú lo sabes: padre te odia, y no pararía hasta vernos destruidos. Bastante miedo tengo ya por Ginny.  
  
-Lo sé, y lo tengo asumido. Además. es lo mejor para. nuestra misión. Sólo quería preguntarte. ¿te acuerdas de esto?- musitó, mostrándole el colgante de plata. Draco asintió.- Hace doce años le di mi primer beso a un niño desconocido al que amé desde el primer instante. Ahora quisiera que el nuevo desconocido que tengo ante mí me lo devolviese.  
  
-Hermione.- sollozó el chico.  
  
-Por favor. si te devuelvo tu regalo. ¿me devolverás mi beso? Tiene que ser así. Si queremos hacerles felices. tenemos que hacerlo.  
  
Draco se estremeció, pero obedientemente, tomó el collar de manos de su amiga y lo puso alrededor de su propio cuello. Luego, lentamente, se inclinó sobre ella, y de nuevo sintió la calidez de sus labios en la frialdad de los suyos.  
  
Después de un instante eterno, se separaron. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas, se puso en pie y corrió hasta su prometido. Poco después, Draco la siguió.  
  
Aquella sería la última vez que todo el grupo pasaría en Hogwarts.  
  
*****Continuará*****  
  
Bueno. A esta dulce historia ya solo le queda un capítulo. Espero haber aclarado todas las dudas, pero si aún les queda alguna, no duden en escribirme.  
  
Iremione. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Bueno, empiezo por lo obvio...¡perdón! perdón por tardar tanto, perdon por hacer sufrir, perdon por el D/G... ¡perdón! Pero ya sabeis, los peones sólo se mueven hacia delante... no me hagais mucho casoi estoy traumatizada con cierto fic sobre el ajedrez y cierta pareja que...¡no me puedo quitar de la cabeza! En fin, para los muy curiosos os informo: ese fic (magnifico, extraordinario...¡no para niños!) Se llama Pawn to Queen,escrito por Riley, y... bueno, tal vez algún día me comprendais...  
  
Como había advertido le dedico este capitulo a la muy impaciente, pero gran escritora Karolyna Silver...¡un fuerte aplauso para ella por ese gran final a su historia! (uy.. aun le debo un review... paciencia, paciencia... las cosas, bien hechas...)  
  
Hermione Riddle Malfoy: (empieza a preocuparme seriamente lo bien que me suena este nombre, claro que no tanto como Hermione Sn... ups!) ¿Tienes preparados los pañuelos? ¿Están advertidos tus padres? Bueno, al final tendras una ENORME sonrisa en la cara, asi que... ¡a sufrir un poco!  
  
Gabriela: Bueno, yo tambien lo odio, pero no tanto como el H/G, asi que.. veamos...¡no! Draco no se unió al grupo por Hermione, sino gracias a Hermione. Es algo... extraño, porque ella le necesitaba a su lado sentirle, pero no quería creer que el era Draco... claro que lo supo, desde el primer instante, pero se negó a saberlo, y poco a poco (y con mucha ayuda por parte de los comentarios de él) ya no lo quiso creer. Hasta que él empezó a luchar por su causa, por demostrar lo que era, y... bueno, ya era muy tarde.  
  
Mayu: En fin... al final creo que me quedó muuuuuy dulce, pero matanza hay, eso seguro... en fin....lo de los tres capis... se que muchos diran ¿por qué no lo continuas?, puedes hacerlo, y sí, hay una base para continuarla, pero no lo voy a hacer, porque (y es mi frase favorita) eso lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. Esa es la razón de que sólo escribo historias cortitas... por supuesto, podría alrgarlas, pero entonces... no os dejaría pensando, ¿no crees?  
  
DarkHermG: No soy cruel, solo...extremadamente retorcida, ya sabes, aprendo de los alfiles, como buen peon... Y... ¡oh, vamos! Otra vez lo mismo?? ¡¡QUE ESTA HISTORIA TIENE UN FINAL FELIZ!! Dejad de llorar... ¡y poneos a leer!  
  
Erskiegel: Eres libre de odiarme todo cuanto quieras. Pero...¿cuándo se puede decir que una persona termina con otra? Realmente la vida es muy larga, y da muchas vuelta.s..  
  
Lora Chang: Eh... bueno... ¡es que necesito que se casen!, pero.. en fin, ya lo verás... y lo repito de nuevo... ¡Usad la imaginación para las escenas incompletas!  
  
Will Malfoy: De hecho creo que este es el cap mas largo de tods, asi que...  
  
Will Malfoy.(¿otra vez?) Yo si tengo mucho contra ellos, asi que... en fin, tranquila, el final es muy feliz... (ay es que ya me canso de repetir eso...)  
  
Luna Wood: ¿Harry o Ginny, eh? Tus deseos son órdenes... bromita! Bueno, no tanto... ya lo verás. Si te digo la verdad... no entendí tus dudas... aunque posiblemente se respondan por si mismas..  
  
Dragon Eyes: ¡yo tambien soy española! Muejeje... todo el mundo dice lo mismo, muy original, blah, blah, escribes muy bien, blah, blah... ¡pero si esta es la historia que menos me gusta de todas las que eh publicado! Ay... Ahora se lo que sentía el autor de La naranja mecánica...  
  
Dragon Eyes (2): solo un grandísimo LO SIENTO por tardar tanto.  
  
Karol:¡¡¡NOOO!!! KAAROOOLLL!!!!! SUELTA LAS GALLETAS!!!!; AHORA!!! (que aun tienes una secuela por escribir, je, je,je..). A ver, por donde empiezo... ¡no seas tan infantil! Como ya he dicho, a veces las cosas no son tan directas como deberían, y eso es lo mejor, porque entonces se hacen más deseables...Que violenta eres, child... menos mal que se que no lo estabas diciendo en serio..¿verdad? Y tu... ¡pero que morro! Si tu tambien frustrate al pobre Draco en tu historia!!!, Ademas... esta termina mucho mejor... y si te crees que me importa lo de los favoritos.... ha! ¡que yo soy una Slyffindor! ¿tu que te crees? Los niños un fastidio... en fin, que se le va a hacer...¡a alguien que lee libros para niños!... ay... que mal andamos, Misae... Y lo de los Malfoy... ¿no crees que su orgullo impide más que muestren sus pálidos cuerpos a toda la comunidad mágica? Ademas... ¿qué mejor modo de demostrar que no son mortífagos que compartiendo con los muggles?.. a peas del gesto de desprecio...  
  
Arlc: ¿Corta? Pues ami los dedos me duelen que no veas...  
  
*********  
  
¿TE CONOZCO?  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
-Hola, ¿como te llamas?  
  
-Dalía...¿tú también vas a comprar?  
  
-Sí. Te he visto antes.  
  
-Pues yo no te había visto... ¿ y tú con quien estás?  
  
-Con mi madre, pero se quedó dormida, así que he venido a comprar un helado.  
  
-Pues mi padre aún está ahí sentado, ¿lo ves? Es el rubio... ¿a que es guapo?  
  
-Supongo que sí...-rió el niño.  
  
Draco observaba la escena atónito. Allí estaba su hija, Dalía Malfoy, que lo único que compartía con los Malfoy era el apellido, pues había heredado el cabello plateado de su abuela y los ojos marrones de su madre.  
  
A pesar del apellido, la niña era un Wseasley en toda regla, una Gryffindor. Como su madre. Y el niño con el que hablaba... Su cabello era castaño, absolutamente indomable, pero sus ojos eran del color verde de las esmeraldas, un verde irreal, y lo más extraño de todo, tenía una retorcida cicatriz en la frente. Draco podría jurar que áquel niño era el hijo desaparecido de Harry Potter.  
  
Los niños decidieron lo que comprarían, y se encaminaron hacia la barra, sentándose al lado de Draco.  
  
-¿Ya sabes lo que quieres, pequeña?-preguntó, tratando de no mirar demasiado al otro niño.  
  
-Si, pero... ¿puedo invitarle a él, papi?  
  
Esta vez, Draco sí miró al niño, mientras musitaba:  
  
-Claro que sí...  
  
Sin embargo el niño no le dejó terminar.  
  
-Es usted muy amable, señor, pero ya le había dicho a su hija que no es necesario. Tengo suficiente con lo que me dio mi madre.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Draco, dudoso, recordando una situación parecida.  
  
El niño asintió fervientemente, y a los pocos minutos ambos tenían ya sus helados en las manos.  
  
Draco miraba su cerveza, sin atreverse a preguntarle directamente al niño por su madre, pero escuchando la conversación de los pequeños.  
  
-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?-preguntó Dalía  
  
-No es una cicatriz, es una marca de nacimiento. La tenía mi padre y ahora la tengo yo.  
  
-Pero...¿cómo es posible? Las cicatrices no se heredan...  
  
El niño se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Nadie lo sabe, es un misterio del Mundo M..  
  
El niño se llevó las manos a la boca, asustado, y a la niña le brillaron los ojos.  
  
-¿Tu también eres... uno de los nuestros?  
  
El niño, sorprendido afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
-Entonces... tal vez le conozca...a tu padre, quiero decir, mi padre me ha hablado mucho de las familias mágicas, y... bueno, ¿cómo se llamaba?  
  
-Estoy seguro de que le conoces, era... "mamá me matará por esto" Harry Potter.  
  
La niña no reaccionó del modo que el muchacho esperaba. De hecho reaccionó del modo opuesto. En lugar de la cara de alegría y entusiasmo sobre la que su madre le había advertido, la niña compuso una expresión infinitamente triste.  
  
-¡Oh!, lo siento mucho, de verdad... todo el mudo sabe lo de los Potter... lo siento... tu padre fue muy valiente.... tendrás que estar muy orgulloso.  
  
El niño sorprendido y admirado, asintió con la cabeza. La expresión de la niña se entristeció aún más, cuando, muy bajito, añadió:  
  
-Mi madre también murió en esa guerra, en un gambito, como dice mi padre, fue una de las fichas sacrificadas en el juego contra Voldemort. Era una agente triple, más peligroso aún que papá y tío Severus. Fingían espìar para Voldemort, y en realidad lo hacían para Dumbledore. Pero nosotros no somos famosos.-gruñó- tío Sev es uno de los mejores directores que ha tenido Hogwarts, pero nadie se lo reconoce.  
  
-A veces la fama no es un premio-gruñó el niño- llevo viviendo como un muggle toda mi vida, con los abuelos. Mamá siempre me ha hecho ser consciente de la magia, pero también me ha mantenido alejado de ella, hasta ahora.  
  
Dalía miró pensativa al niño. Nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista.  
  
A pocos metros de ellos, Draco tenía los ojos empañados...¡por Dios! Esos niños no tenían más que 5 años, y razonaban como adultos, la situación que vivían en esa posguerra les había arrebatado una parte de su inocencia infantil... pero...¿qué esperaba? Estaba hablando de los hijos de los dos alumnos mas inteligentes de su época, él mismo y... Hermione Granger.  
  
-Hum... ¿sería mucha indiscreción preguntarte cómo te llamas?- preguntó la niña- mucha gente asegura que te llamas como tu padre, pero nadie lo puede saber, cómo tu madre te puso un apellido falso mientras no entres en Hogwarts....  
  
-Sí.... mi madre me puso su apellido en lugar de el de papá pero no me llamo Harry.  
  
-Entonces, ¿cómo?  
  
-¿No te reirás?  
  
-¡Claro que no!  
  
-Está bien... mi nombre es Draco James Granger... sí, lo sé, es muy extraño; mis tíos y mi padrino me llaman James, pero a mi me gusta más Draco, que es como me llaman mamá y los abuelos.  
  
Draco dejó caer su vaso, volcándolo en la mesa...  
  
-Hermione...-murmuró. Los niños continuaron hablando sin precatarse de la reacción del hombre.  
  
-¿Por qué me tendría que parecer raro?- preguntó Dalía- mi papá también se llama Draco.  
  
-¿¡En serio?!- Draco James miró con ojos muy abiertos al adulto- ¿de verdad se llama usted así?  
  
Draco asintió arriba y abajo, sin devolverle la mirada al niño.  
  
-¿Crees que sea una casualidad?- preguntó Dalía. Draco James se encogió de hombros.  
  
-No lo es- dijo otra voz.  
  
-¡Mami!-Draco James se echó en los brazos de su madre  
  
-Yo quería que Draco fuese tu padrino, cariño-explicó la mujer- pero ya sabes que tu padre quería muchísimo a Ron... así que, a cambio de que él fuese tu padrino, me dejó ponerte el nombre de uno de mis mejores amigos. ¿No te lo había contado nunca?  
  
-No... pero...¿por qué su nombre?  
  
-Draco y yo fuimos juntos a la escuela, ya sabes, a Hogwarts, y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos  
  
-¿Y por qué nunca había oído hablar de él...y de ella?-añadió, señalando a Dalía, que se puso colorada.  
  
-Humm... es que tu pare y yo nos casamos casi en secreto. Que yo recuerde, sólo invitamos a los indispensables: mis padres, su padrino, y tu tío Ron, que nos habría matado si no le invitamos. Estábamos en mitad de la guerra... y no era seguro para nadie si acudía alguien más...  
  
-¡Pero mi padre luchó en la guerra!-protestó Dalía- él no os habría traicionado...  
  
-No, claro que no. Pero él estaba luchando desde otro lugar, y habría sido peligroso para todos nuestros esfuerzos un...cambio semejante. ¿Verdad, Draco?  
  
Era la primera vez que ella se dirigía intecionadamente hacia el hombre, y él sólo pudo asentir lentamente.  
  
-Y cuando terminó la guerra.. ¿porqué no os reunisteis de nuevo?  
  
-¡Eso lo sé yo!- exclamó Draco James- papá acababa de morir... mamá y él habían sido demasiado famosos, y ella me llevó a vivir con los abuelos... para protegerme de todo eso. Llevó viviendo con muggles desde que recuerdo, y... aunque quiero muchísimo a mis abuelos....¡yo quiero conocer más magos!  
  
-Hay algunos más en esta playa, ¿sabes? Te puedo presentar a los que yo conozco.  
  
Dalía se puso en piey cogió del brazo al pequeño Draco. Echaron a correr por la arena, y Hermione vió con una sonrisa, que se sentaban junto a Johanne Longbottom.  
  
La mujer se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado Dalía, al lado de Draco.  
  
-Tantos años... y aquí estamos... en la misma playa. Casi en la misma situación.  
  
-Casi. - murmuró el hombre sin moverse-Sólo que ahora no somos niños...  
  
-...nuestros hijos han ocupado nuestros lugares...-continuó ella por él.  
  
-...espero que lo hagan mejor que nosotros.  
  
-Lo harán. Porqué también son hijos de ellos... Harry y Ginny sabían lo que querían, y más importante...  
  
-...sabían cómo conseguirlo.- Ella asintió lentamente.- Draco...  
  
-Escúchame, sangre sucia...-Draco levantó la vista, dispuesto a mandarla a paseo. Pero no pudo. Realmente... no pudo. Hermione llevaba un bikini rojo...exactamente el mismo color, color que aún disgustaba a Draco, pero que a ella le quedaba aún mejor que antes. Su cabello, anteriormente enmarañado, era ahora fino, liso, largo y de un color que, a la luz del sol, tenía suaves matices rojizos... Sus ojos, grandes e inocentes como cuando era niña, pero con la nueva luz de la tristeza y la desgracia brillando dentro de ellos, estaban llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-Draco...-repitió la mujer.-Perdóname, por favor...  
  
-¿Qué te perdone? ¿El qué exactamente? Tú lo dijiste, no hubo otra elección...Tu no podías abandonar a Potter, y yo no quise decepcionar a Ginny. Fuimos cobardes, pero ese que fue el camino correcto. No me hubiese gustado que ellos hubiesen muerto sin nosotros, y aunque se que ellos lo sabían ,... Fue lo más adecuado.  
  
-No fue adecuado esquivarte durante estos cinco años, Draco, durante aquellos otros siete.. negándome a ver... Me sigo lamentendo todos los días por no haber descubierto antes la verdadera fuerza de mis sentimiento... antes de aquella noche en el lago... creía que podría aprender a amar a Harry, a apartarte de mi. Pero no se aprende a amar, ¿sabes? Es algo que nace. Y aunque quise a Harry con todo mi corazón.... nunca le amé.  
  
-Pero le hiciste feliz... él nunca te descubrió en mitad de la noche murmurando otro nombre, no viste sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas al mostrarte al hijo de un amor fingido... Tu no... oíste su voz, como un puñal, segundos antes de morir, sollozando...búscala y lucha por ella.  
  
-Oh Draco... yo no supe... no supe ocultarte. Para Harry fue tan obvio como para Ginny. Y aunque él nunca me lo demostró con palabras, o con actos... yo... lo leía en sus ojos. Esa tristeza...  
  
-Herms... no te culpes más... no nos culpemos más. Después de todo... también hubo momentos felices. La verdad es que sí les amamos, tal vez no del modo que ellos a nosotros pero... sí les hicimos felices. Nos mantuvimos a su lado, a pesar de todo.  
  
-Y aún así me pregunto qué tan bueno fue eso...  
  
-Herms...  
  
Ella se abalanzó sobre Draco, abrazándole fuertemente.  
  
-¿Querrías... querrías quedarte con esto?-preguntó el hombre, tendiéndole una preciosa concha verde nacarada prendida en una cadena de plata. Hermione sonrió y abrochó el colgante alrededor de su cuello.  
  
-Hermione...¿querrías quedarte conmigo?  
  
Ella, sollozando suavemente, asintió, antes de besarle...  
  
*****  
  
Minerva McGonagall miró consternada a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que saludaba vivazmente a un hombre apoyado en la puerta del gran Salón. Suspiró profundamente y comenzó a leer los nombres de los nuevos alumnos.  
  
No se acordó del matrimonio hasta que vio cierto nombre en su lista. Carraspeó suavemente y miró Hermione Malfoy antes de leer.  
  
-Malfoy, Dalía.  
  
La niña rubia corrió hasta el taburete. El Sombrero dudó unos instantes, para finalmete exclamar...¡GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Draco, en la puerta no pudo evitar un gesto de disgusto. Hasta el último instante había tenido la esperanza...  
  
La niña, ignorando la decpción de su padre, lanzó un chillido de alegría y corrió sentarse junto a su mejor amiga, Johanne, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano fuese a la misma casa que ella.  
  
Dalía vivió con impaciencia los nombres que había antes que su hermano, hasta que...  
  
-Potter, Draco.  
  
Un gran silencio recorrió todo el Gran Salón, mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad, mientras el niño caminaba hasta el taburete. Antes de sentarse, le sonrió a su madre, en la mesa de los profesores, justo al lado del director Snape. Vio la silla vacía al otro lado de este y se preguntó donde estaría su padre.  
  
Lo supo cuando se sentó. Allí, de pie, y entre las sombras, como corresponde. El sombrero estuvo largo rato hablando (discutiendo) con el niño, para finalmete exclamar... ¡SLYTHERIN!  
  
Un silencio extraño. Luego, un gran ¡viva! sacudió la mesa de Slytherin. Mientras gritaban "¡Tenemos a Potter, Tenemos a Potter!" , la cara de Dalía era un fiel reflejo de toda a cas Gryffindor. Pero Draco, antes de sentarse junto a Albert y Anthony Weasley, le sonrió a su hermana...Ánimo tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos...  
  
Después de ver cómo sus hijos eran seleccionados, el profesor Malfoy, tomó de la mano a su otro hijo, cuidadosamente cubierto con una capa invisible y salió del gran Salón. Nadie se sorprendería. Después de todo la alegría y el jolgorio no eran lugar para un profesor de Pociones, y las cuatro personas que había en aquel lugar que realmente le importaban, sabían la verdad. Bastante desconcertante había sido para los demás descubrir que ese oscuro ser se había casado con la brillante viuda de Harry Potter.  
  
-¡Papi!-murmuró una voz- ha sido emocionante.-Draco sonrió, camino a las mazmorras, donde su antiguo cuñado le esperaba. Juntos le quitaron la capa a Henry, y el revuelto cabello castaño, que ocultaba los grandes ojos grises, fueron visibles de nuevo.  
  
-Adiós, pequeño. Nos veremos en Navidad.  
  
-¿Y vendran también D.J. y Dalía?  
  
-Ya lo veremos...-murmuró, besando al frente del niño antes de ayudarle a entrar en la chimenea.-Ya lo veremos.  
  
***FIN***  
  
Bueno... espero que os haya gustado. Desde luego, teneis que admitir que el final ah sido... tierno, ¿eh? Espero vuestros comentarios.  
  
Iremione. 


End file.
